Increased development and use of minimally invasive surgery (MIS) procedures demand improvements in endoscopic imaging to provide a more comprehensive view of the operating field. Current trends in enhancing endoscopic imaging are toward stereoscopic viewing and true or pseudo 3D perception. However, such systems currently being introduced are based on the use of standard endoscopes with a limited field of view (approximately +60 degrees about the optical axis, at best). With ongoing support from NIH, InterScience, Inc. is currently developing a direct viewing rigid endoscope based on our patented and patent pending C-Viewa technology that can capture a field of view greater than a hemisphere (>2p steradian solid angle) onto a single image plane. In anticipation of the increased use of MIS that demands more comprehensive view of the operating field, we propose to utilize our C-View technology to present the clinician with a field of view with depth perception and true spatial configuration. It is the purpose of the proposed effort to develop a projection and display technology compatible with our C-View Endoscope technology that provides depth and spatial information to the clinician and can be expanded to stereoscopic 3D field visualization. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]